Strange happenings and happy endings
by loved4never
Summary: Bill and Tom Kaulitz Twincest. just read it if you want to.


Bill's POV

It's so strange I feel awake but I can't see, I know there's a bed but I can't feel it, all I can do is listen, I hear murmuring and quiet whispering, I'm not sure where I am, I hear trollies wheeling around, sounds, like small clinks when they move, I hear things much easier now, it's all I have to focus on, I hear people outside where I am, talking in groups, discussing things… other people I don't know. A noise, a loud noise, a sob, a whimper, someone…someone crying, soft talking, whispering, a hoarse voice pleading, pleading me, my-my brother, its him, I'm glad he's here maybe he can help me wake up, he's talking to me , begging now, begging me to wake, telling me he needs me, I hear something else something I've heard before, I'm focusing on this sound… it's a slow steady beep, continuous and monotone , its familiar somehow, I can't quite remember where I've heard this before…it's…it's…I'm…I'm in a hospital!

Tom's POV

Bill is just lying there, motionless, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let it happen, now he's-he's in a coma, it's been like this for two weeks now, I never leave, I made them let me stay, I can't bear to be apart from him, we only wanted a bit of fun! He deserved a break, I knew I shouldn't have trusted those men, I knew they were trouble, at least they got what they deserved, I know Bill wouldn't have wanted me to but the beating they got was inevitable, HOW DARE THEY INJURE MY PRECIOUS BILL! I wish I could have stopped them, it's all MY fault, why couldn't I be there for him when he needed me , why did I have to be too late! He's always been there to help me when he can! I'm worthless,

Bill's POV

I need to wake up now, I need to see Tom, I need him, if I get any weaker he will too, he doesn't know too much about the bond, he knows the basics but I've always tried so much harder to see how far it will go, I can use it, the bond is special, it can let me know when he is hurt, or what he is feeling, I can see what he thinks somehow sometimes its strong, really strong when I'm in danger, it's almost an instinct, I'm glad he stayed near me after what happened I could always feel him there, he never left me. I wonder, if I try to reach out for him, maybe, just maybe I can reach him and get him to help me, I know I can't get out of this alone, I need him.

Tom's POV

Hmmm, it's strange…the bond, it has to be the bond, I can feel it, its like its stronger, its reaching into me, I can feel it, it-it could be Bill, I knew he knows more about it than I do, maybe…maybe if I try, I could reach out somehow, maybe it could help him, I should try, to-to focus…. This is strange it hurts, my head is pounding, I wonder if this is affecting Bill, maybe its him telling me he's there. I MUST try harder!

Bill's POV

TOM!, TOM, TOM, can you hear me? TOM, I can feel him, he's trying to reach out,come on just a little more Tom, just a little more.

Joint POV

BILL, BILL, I'm trying so hard, can you hear me?

TOM, TOM, I think I can hear you! Can you hear me Tom?

BILL, I can hear you, are you ok, will you get better, what can I do?

Tom, its ok, I think I'm trapped inside my own mind, but I think I can get out, I need you to help me, I need you to concentrate Tom, concentrate on the bond, close your eyes and picture it getting stronger!

OK, I'll try… is it helping, I'm trying!

More Tom I need more I'm nearly there, please, I don't want to be trapped forever, I need you Tom!

I need you too Bill, come on you can do it!

I can't Tom I can't it's not working!

You can do it Bill, I know you can! Just remember… I-I love you Bill…I really do, I need you to come back!

…

…

…

BILL, BILL are you there!

Bill's POV

Tom, Tom really needs me a-and he really loves me, he's never said it before, I know he does but he's never said it, it makes me so happy to know that!...I think, I think I'm free

Tom's POV

I hope Bill's ok, I lost the connection, I hope he heard me, all I can do now is watch his body, I don't know if it'll help but it's really all I can do.

…

…

…

…

He-he moved, HE MOVED

Joint POV

TOM! We did it Tom, I'm ok!

BILL! I'm so glad you're ok! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back,

So, what you said to me, you know, that you really loved me and you needed me, well you've never told me that before.

Oh Bill, don't cry, you know I meant it every single day, I didn't have to say it for you to know it.

T-Tom I-I love you too, but I shouldn't love you as much as I do

What do you mean…Bill?

I Love you more than a brother ok!

B-Bill, look at me… I-I'm, I'm glad, because the truth is, I love you like that too. I just never told you because I didn't think you would accept it.

I-I don't know what to say Tom, I mean of course I would accept it, I really do love you and I couldn't live without you, You know that right, Tomi?

Of course Billa… of course.


End file.
